This invention relates to a material sensing switch and more particularly to an improved material sensing switch which is ideally suited for use in dusty conditions such as bins, tanks, cement silos, etc.
Many material sensing switches have been previously provided but none have met with considerable success due to the environment in which they are normally used to sense material. Material sensing switches are commonly used in bins or the like to sense the presence or absence of material at a particular level within the bin. It is essential that a switch be provided which will function in dusty conditions and which will not create dangerous and hazardous sparks. It is also essential that the switches be comprised of a material which will not be damaged by the corrosive nature of the materials being sensed.
A further disadvantage in the prior art devices is that separate switches must be provided for inside bin mounts and outside bin mounts.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved material sensing switch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material sensing switch which is durable in use.
A further object of the invention is to provide a material sensing switch which will not be damaged by the corrosive properties of the material being sensed.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material sensing switch including means for adjusting the pressure required to activate the switch.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material sensing switch which is reversible.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material sensing switch which may have the components thereof reversed so that it may be used on an inside mount or an outside mount.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a material sensing switch which is economical to manufacture.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.